Sovereign Colonies
The Sovereign Colonies were a branch of government and military, directly opposed to the Earth Government during the 24th Century. Background The history of the Sovereign Colonies is left largely uncovered within the history of Dead Space universe. The Sovereign Colonies Council governed and convened on crucial issues in relation to its administration. During the conflict known as the Secession War'Isaac:' I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke, the Sovereign Colonies council played a large part in the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces and Science Division's expedition to Tau Volantis out in deep space in search for resources related to the Markers. Primarily, in relation to its contingency plans. Conflict with Earth Government Secession War Some time during the 2300s, the Sovereign Colonies became embroiled in a major conflict known as the Secession War that pitted them against the Earth Government. As the war raged on, their support among the public began to wane''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember. Compounded with dwindling resources, a loss was looming on the horizon for the Sovereign Colonies. At this point, the colonies’ council authorized the expedition to Tau Volantis''Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke: S.C.A.F. Artifact 02. Despite their efforts to find energy alternatives to power their cause, the Sovereign Colonies eventually lost the war to Earth Government. The combined loss of forces on and above Tau Volantis resulted in a complete abandonment of their military and fleet. What ships remained in Earth Space were scuttledDead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember. Practices Marker Operations According to Damara Carver, the Sovereign Colonies experimentation with the Black Marker predates all major projects involving the Earth Government by some two centuriesDead Space: Liberation. Red Markers, man made copies of the Black Marker, were stationed on planets such Kreemar, Aspera and Aegis VII. In 2311 studies of three Red Markers at Ptolemy Station led to the discovery of a “Master Signal” that originated not from the Markers themselves, but from a planet in deep space, later known as Tau VolantisDead Space: LiberationDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16. Accompanied by the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces, Earl Serrano and the Science Division spearheaded the expedition to the planet in the hopes of recovering alternative resources for the war and the general populace itself. During the expedition, the excavation of alien artifacts and the Markers that resided beneath the planet’s surface began to affect its crew''Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15. Eventually, the growing dementiaDead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07 and death caused by the strange life form never before encountered on the planet, overwhelmed the expeditionDead Space 3:'' Prologue: Beginnings. In 2314 Scenario Five, a first contact situation authorized by the Sovereign Colonies council, was carried out. All personnel were killed to prevent the spread of the life form to Earth and what information that could be found on the Science Division’s experimentation with the Markers and the expedition’s research, was destroyed. The combined loss of the expedition and the war saw the final end of the Sovereign Colonies once and for all''Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g '''YouTube': Dead Space 3: Scenario Five]Dead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings. Spacefaring Vessels The Sovereign Colonies possessed their own fleet, with at least six named starships dispatched to the planet Tau Volantis following the Colonies's defeat during the Secession War. The rest of the fleet was scuttled as Norton points out. The Sovereign Colonies flotilla, like the ill-fated planetside expedition colony, suffered from a Necromorph infestation and was left in ruins for nearly 200 years until Isaac Clarke and his team arrived in search of Ellie Langford and her team. These ships are the only known named ones so far: *CMS Roanoke - Codename: Overlord. **Planetary command platform, Flagship - abandoned. *CMS Terra Nova - Codename: The Luv Boat. **Mass driver vessel, Warship - active, status unknown. *CMS Greely - Codename: The Think Tank. **Experimantal auxiliary research ship - abandoned. *CMS Brusilov - Codename: The Surgeon or The Comeback Kid. **Modified light frigate, Orbital minelayer - abandoned. *CMS Shackleton - Codename unknown. **Role unknown - Destroyed. *CMS Franklin - Codename unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed due to high winds on Tau Volantis on Oct. 13, 2311. *CMS Crozier - Codename unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed during reentry to Tau Volantis in 2514. Gallery scaf blue.jpg|The Soveregn Colonies Logo in blue Notes Sources See also *Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces Category:Organizations